Cupid's Arrows
by SHIELDGirl22
Summary: Loki has won and Clint has been taken once again. When a Goddess helping Loki betrays him and sets Clint free things take s turn for the worse. Will the Avengers and Skadi win or will Loki's control take over.
1. Chapter 1

"I wonder which one of you I should kill first." Loki commented, his eyes set on Leah Harris. A super soldier and a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. She was injured, she could barely stand.

"Don't even try it. I swear if you touch her, I'll kill you." Clint hissed, nocking an arrow. Loki looked at him and laughed.

"Ah, Agent Barton…Protecting your friend again." Loki said, jumping down. "How sweet." He knocked Clint's bow out of his hand and raised his scepter, placing it at Clint's heart, taking him over again.

"No…" Leah whispered, her eyes wide.

"Well, I'll be seeing you all, I suppose." With that Loki vanished, Clint with him.

They reappeared at the same location, as before. The caved in, S.H.I.E.L.D facility. There a girl waiting there for them. Her white hair covered her ice blue eyes.

"Welcome back, brother. I see you retained Agent Barton." Her voice was warm; it didn't match her ice cold personality.

"Indeed I did. Skadi, did you just sit here, this whole time?" He asked, with a smirk.

"Indeed. I find it quite cold down here." She smiled. "I like it. Oh and welcome back, Agent Barton."

"It's nice to be back, Madame Skadi." Clint told her. Loki smiled, at the two of them. He could see a look in Skadi's eyes that was rarely there. Caring, she cared for Clint greatly.

"Sister, if you could escort Agent Barton back to his room, it would be greatly appreciated." Loki told Skadi.

"Of course. Anything else that you will need any assistance with, brother?" Skadi asked, as she stood.

"Not at all."

"Understood, come along Agent Barton." Skadi and Clint walked out and towards the bedrooms. It was quiet, neither of them speaking. Suddenly Skadi stop and turned towards him.

"Yes, Madame Skadi?" Clint asked. She sighed, pressing a pressure point on his neck. He blinked, the blue fading from his eyes.

"Shhh…I'm here to help. Thor sent word to me as soon as he arrived on Midgard. I can help you escape."

"And why should I trust you?"

"I am the reason you are no longer under, Loki's control." Clint looked at her, and nodded.

"We'll leave now then. Aric is waiting for us." Skadi turned and continued to walk. Clint hurried after her, slightly confused.

"Who's Aric?"

"You will see soon enough."

Soon they came to the surface, where a giant snow white wolf was waiting. The wolf nuzzled Skadi's neck with his nose when she walked over.

"Aric, this is Agent Barton. Agent Barton, Aric. He's our ride." Skadi climbed upon the wolf and offered her hand. Clint took it and joined her.

"Hold on tight, Agent Barton." With that Aric took off at hyper speed. They arrived back in Manhattan in no time.

"Your friends are waiting in that tower. They must be very worried about you." Clint nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Skadi." He said, jumping down.

"Of course. I should be off. Loki will be wondering where I've gone."

"He'll kill you, if you go back. It's Loki, he'll know what you did." Skadi looked at Clint and smiled softly.

"I know, but it won't be me that he kills. Loki will go after who I care about."

"Then stay. We'll protect you. Thor will protect you." Skadi looked at Clint, confused.

"I cannot put you in more danger than you are already in."

"It's too dangerous, going back." Skadi sighed again, thinking about her options.

"You are right. I will stay here and help you." Skadi jumped down, smiling softly.

"Good. Let's go then." Skadi nodded and they walked into Stark Tower.

Leah was waiting, for them on the third floor.

"Chernaya Vdova." She said into her communicator, stopping the two.

"Da?" Natasha replied.

"Barton nazad , i u nego yestʹ nekotorye devushki s nim."

"On v normu ?" Leah looked at Clint, examining his eyes.

"Da."

"Uznaĭte imya devushki."

"Ponyal." Leah looked at Skadi. "What's your name?"

"I am Skadi. The Goddess of the Hunt and Scandinavian Winter."

"Ona govorit, chto yee zovut Skadi . Boginya okhoty i skandinavskikh zimnikh" Leah said, her eyes flicking back to Clint.

"YA budu prositʹ Tora , yesli on znaet, chto yee" Natasha replied.

"Khorosho. Pozvolʹte mne znatʹ, kak tolʹko mozhno."

"YA eto sdelayu." Leah sighed, looking at the two in front of her again.

"You have no idea what I just said, do ya Clint?"

"No, all I caught was that you were talking to Tasha." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You are such an idiot." Leah said as she hugged him. "You ever do something like that again…" He hugged her back, laughing.

"I know, I know…You'll let Panther rip me limp from limp."

"I'll rip you limb from limb!"

"Should I be concerned at all?" Skadi asked, watching the pair. They laughed.

"We're always like this." Clint told her.

"Yeah, now come on. Everyone's been worried about you."

"Got it." Leah led Clint and Skadi up to the tenth floor where everyone was waiting.

"Ah, sister you made it." Thor said when he spotted, Skadi.

"Hello brother." She greeted, smiling.

"He's normal, right?" Tony asked, looking at Clint.

"Yes, Stark he is." Leah said, her voice harsh. It was quiet as Thor and Skadi caught up. Nothing really of interest to the others.

Soon enough everyone began to fall asleep. Only Natasha, Steve, and Leah were up, sitting at the bar. Clint and Skadi had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Night guys. I need to get some sleep." Natasha finally said, standing and heading to the room that Tony had provided.

"Night, Tasha." Leah told her.

"G'night ma'am." Steve said. It was quiet then, neither person knowing what to say to each other.

"Kinda think the war was better than this. At least we weren't hiding out." Leah finally said.

"That's the truth, you should get some rest miss. You've been through a lot." Steve told her with a smiled.

"As should you, Captain. Your sister must be waiting for you." Steve sighed.

"Ah yes, Stephanie."

"Are you two fighting?"

"You could say that. She's upset because I keep thinking about this girl from the war…"

"Peggy. She never did forget you. Even showed up for that date, all dolled up."

"Not Peggy, there was someone else." Leah looked at him, hidden behind her emotionless eyes was hopefulness.

"Would you mind telling me, you don't have to though." Steve looked at her, smiling softly.

"Her voice was the last I heard before Stephanie and I went down."

"Y-You heard me…?" She asked shocked.

"Yes, I did. I never got a chance to respond." Leah smiled, this one reaching her eyes.

"Why didn't tell me, before?" Steve looked around, making sure that Tony wasn't around.

"Well, you were always with Howard. I assumed you two were, together."

"Briefly, after the war ended."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you're right though. I should get some rest." Leah stood and stumbled. Steve caught her right before she hit the ground.

"Perhaps, you should stay with me tonight. So someone can take care of your injuries."

"Right. Thank you, Captain."

"Of course, Miss Harris." Steve picked Leah up and carried off to his room. The two fell asleep easily. The night was peaceful and quiet.

Translation:

Chernaya vdova: Black Widow

Da: Yes

Barton nazad , i u nego yestʹ nekotorye devushki s nim.: Barton's back, and he's got some girl with him.

On v normu: He back to normal

Uznaĭte imya devushki: Find out the girl's name

Ona govorit, chto yee zovut Skadi . Boginya okhoty i skandinavskikh zimnikh: She says her name is Skadi. The Goddess of the Hunt and Scandinavian Winter.

YA budu prositʹ Tora , yesli on znaet, chto yee: I'll ask Thor if he knows her.

Khorosho. Pozvolʹte mne znatʹ, kak tolʹko mozhno.: Alright. Let me know as soon as you can.

YA eto sdelayu.: I will


	2. Chapter 2

Skadi blinked awake the next morning, her head resting on Clint's shoulder. She smiled softly, moving closer to him. Clint muttered something, wrapping his arms around her. It was nice, not being near Loki. She was already afraid of him finding out her secret alliance with Thor.

"Hm…Morning, Skadi." Clint's voice came, half asleep. She laughed softly.

"Good morning, Agent Barton. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Indeed. I apologize if your shoulder is numb."

"It's fine. Sorry you had to sleep on the couch."

"It is fine. I did not even know I was on a couch." Skadi said, looking towards the elevator. "Good morning, Agent Harris."

"Hm…Oh morning. JARVIS could you please make me a latte?"

"Of course, ma'am."

"Thank you." Leah stumbled into a bar stool, resting her head on the bar.

"You alright, Leah? You look paler than you usually do in the morning."

"Hm…Yeah, I'm fine." She muttered, just as JARVIS placed her latte next to her. She just looked at it.

"Leah, something's up with you." Clint said, standing and walking over.

"Clint I said I'm fine." Leah said, standing. She had to grab on to the bar to keep herself from falling.

"No you aren't. Come on, show me your injuries." Sighing, Leah sat back down. Clint lifted her shirt, the burn from the Chitauri was black and spreading.

"Fuck. They keep getting worse."

"Your thigh…"

"Entirely." Clint sighed, looking at her.

"Let's get you to Banner. Wanna come, Skadi?"

"Sure, I could be of assistance of some way." Clint nodded and picked Leah up.

"Alright then."

Soon enough they arrived, Clint knocking on Banner's door.

"What is it?" He asked opening the door.

"We need you to take a look at Leah's injuries."

"Bring her in." Clint and Skadi walked in. "Put her on the bed." Clint laid Leah down.

"Her waist and her thigh right?"

"Yeah."

"Can you get out of you clothes, Leah?"

"Mhm…" Leah sat up, slipping out of her tank top and pants. The left side of her stomach and her entire right thigh were black.

"Oh this could be bad, this could be really bad."

"The Chitauri are not well known, but I may be able to freeze the burnt skin long enough to remove it." Skadi said, walking over.

"Worth a shot, Banner." Leah said quietly.

"They're right." Clint chimed in.

"Alright. I'm gonna have to knock you out, Leah."

"Fine by me." Banner nodded, hooking up the Laughing Gas.

"It's all I have on me." Leah just nodded. Soon enough she was out. Skadi sighed, letting her eyes closed. A thin layer of ice formed over Leah's injuries.

"It should be good to remove the skin now." Banner nodded. He worked slowly, Clint and Skadi slipping out.

They sat out on the balcony, talking quietly about their pasts. It was nice and peaceful.

"I apologize for what Loki has done to you, your friends and your planet."

"We'll get him back. I know we will."

"Indeed, and now is our chance. Look." Skadi pointed to the sky. Loki and his army were heading their way. A bow appeared in Skadi's hand, along with a quiver full of arrows on her back.

"I bet I can shoot better." Clint said, nocking an arrow into his bow.

"And what would we bet, Agent Barton?" Skadi asked, doing the same.

"A date?"

"Deal. Ready. Aim. Fire." They let their arrows fly, Skadi's missing by half a centimeter. Loki looked at them and smiled.

"Ah, sister I always knew you would betray me." He said, looking at Skadi.

"There is reason to betray those who have betrayed and endangered their family, brother."

"I am not your, brother."

"You are King on Jotunheim and I am a Princess. We are brother and sister."

"You have betrayed me!"

"She has reason to Loki." Thor's voice came, as he joined them. "You have destroyed a planet she loves. Endangered the people she cares about."

"And I am about to do it again. Poor Aric." Loki leveled his scepter down at Skadi's wolf. Before he could do a thing, an arrow pierced his shoulder.

"Leave, brother before I am forced to hurt you." Skadi hissed. Loki looked at her, the others having joined her, Clint, and Thor. Only Leah and Banner weren't with them.

"You will all bow to me!" Skadi and Clint both nocked arrows again. They let them fly, just as Loki and his army retreated. The others headed back in, leaving Clint and Skadi alone.

"Well, it seems you have won that date Agent Barton." Skadi said with a laugh. Clint laughed as well.

"Don't know where we can go, though. The city's destroyed."

"Perhaps you could show me around, try to recreate the city for me."

"Alright. You don't mind walking do you?"

"Not at all."

"Great, come on then." Skadi nodded and Clint took her hand in his.

"Okay." They took the elevator down to the ruins of the city. Clint began showing her around, pointing out where buildings were.

"This is where Leah, Tasha and I used to come if we had to stop in New York." Clint said, stopping in front of a restaurant. The crystal chandelier was on the floor and the chairs broken.

"It must have been beautiful." Skadi was awestruck, imagining how the city must have looked.

"It was. Come on, we should get back. It'll be dark soon."

"You are right. Let us go." They headed back, Skadi's eyes searching for something the entire time.

"Looking for something?" Clint asked.

"No, someone. Nott, she is the Goddess of Night. Loki mentioned something about getting her help as well."

When they got back, Clint and Skadi went to check on Leah. Natasha was with her.

"Tak , Stiv ne pravda li?" Natasha asked.

"Da, ya kak syur." Leah replied with a laugh.

"Stefani li znatʹ?"

"Pochemu dumayu, chto ona ne vyĭdet iz svoyeĭ komnaty?"

"Golodnye za vnimanie Stiva"

"Eto dlya devushki Stefani sdelaet vse za vnimanie Stiva."

"Konechno. YA sobirayusʹ poluchitʹ buterbrod. Khotite odin?"

"Da." Natasha nodded and left. Giving Clint and Skadi a smile.

"Hey Hawk." Leah said, as he sat down by her bed.

"Hey Wild Cat, feeling better?" Clint asked.

"A little. Kinda tired."

"Go to sleep then, I'll eat your sandwich for you." Leah laughed, shaking her head.

"Night, Clint." Leah said, her eyes slipping close.

"Good night, Leah. Sweet dreams." Clint whispered, kissing her forehead.

"She must mean a lot to you. I can tell you care about her, greatly." Skadi, said quietly as she watched.

"She does. That's what Loki uses against me. How much I care about Leah."

"That sounds like him." Skadi yawned, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, you sound tired."

"I am. I will see you in the morning Agent Barton." With that Skadi left, easily falling asleep on the couch again. Clint joined her not too long after. He had no idea why. All he knew was that he had to protect Skadi. Not because she saved him, but because she meant something to him.

Translation:

Tak , Stiv ne pravda li?: So, Steve huh?

Da, ya kak syur: Yes, I'm as surprised as you are

Stefani li znatʹ?: Does Stephanie know?

Pochemu dumayu, chto ona ne vyĭdet iz svoyeĭ komnaty ?" Why do you think she won't come out of her room.

Golodnye za vnimanie Stiva: Hungry for Steve's attention

Eto dlya devushki Stefani sdelaet vse za vnimanie Stiva.: That's Stephenie for girl will do anything for Steve's attention.

Konechno. YA sobirayusʹ poluchitʹ buterbrod. Khotite odin?: Of course. I'm going to go get a sandwich. Want one?


	3. Chapter 3

Skadi stood alone in the ruins of Manhattan, having snuck out of Stark Tower. It was midnight and she was searching for someone. Her target was sitting in what was Central Park, her black hair dotted with what seemed to be starlight, her blue eyes unfocused. It was though she was speaking with someone who was far away.

"Nott, I should have known you would be here." Skadi said, approaching the other." Nott blinked, her eyes focusing.

"Oh. Skadi. You... startled me," she replied, running her fingers through her raven's wing of hair.

"You are helping, Loki aren't you?" Nott tilted her head to one side, her hair falling into her eyes as it always did.

"N-no..." she finally stammered out, shocked at the suggestion. "Wh-why would I be?"

"So he has not contacted you yet." She blinked, trying to quell her habit of stuttering when confused.

"Why would he have need to contact me? The only one who has remotely said anything concerning Midgard is Thor..."

"Because of what he has done! Because I have betrayed him!"

"You... You did what!" Nott shouted, her eyes wide. "Skadi, do you carry a death wish!" she added, jumping up and taking her sister's hand. "I swear... I'm the only one with /any/ sense!"

"I suppose I do, but I have good reason." Skadi said.

"And why is that! Have you lost your mind?" Nott replied.

"I have found the one who holds my heart."

"...oh in the name of the gods..." Nott whispered, letting Skadi's hand go and beginning to pace.

"I will do whatever it takes to keep him safe."

"Including betraying the God of Mischief? The King of Jotunheim!" Nott replied in a hushed whisper, as though afraid he would hear her. "We never got along..."

"I am a Princess on Jotunheim. Loki will not be that foolish."

"He must have others, Skadi. If you have done this great betrayal, he will not think! He will not care."

"Then so be it."

"Skadi... If you feel that he may seek my aid, tis not wise for you to be around me," Nott said quietly, her hair blowing out and tangling with Skadi's in a breeze. "I love you, my sister. Please, stay safe."

"I will. You do the same, sister. I love you as well." Skadi tensed when she heard a branch break. "The Chituari are here, under Loki's control."

"Go," Nott breathed. "I will be fine, sister," she reassured, pulling shadows to herself and cloaking herself. "You will not be so fortunate, if you do not hasten away! Please..."

"To tall to be Chituari, to slim as well." Skadi turned. "Loki."

"Gods damn it all," Nott murmured, allowing the shadows to fall from herself. "Hello, Loki..." she said quietly.

"Ah, could I be looking at two traitors?" Loki asked.

"Nott is not helping me nor is she helping Agent Barton and his friends."

"I cannot be a traitor, Loki, if I am on neither side," Nott added, her blue eyes darkening a shade. Loki began to grin, twirling a strand of her hair in his fingers.

"There is no reason to pull more of our family into this, brother. It is between me and you."

"Ah, but why not? This is fun..." he replied, glaring darkly at Skadi. "Go. I will not be so merciful next time."

"Do /not/ touch me, Loki," Nott hissed, slapping his hand away from her hair.

"And who are you to command me?" Skadi hissed her words. Loki smirked, snapping his fingers, Chitauri appearing.

"I am the king of Midgard and Jotunheim. Now go!"

"You are no king here! And when you lose and become prisoner on Asgard, I will be Queen of Jotunheim!" Skadi said, standing tall.

"I am not going to perish. You will /not/ be queen."

"You have not won yet. We are still fighting and we will continue to fight."

"And you will lose. Now go!""

"Do not doubt me or them." And with that Skadi left.

When she arrived back at Stark Tower, Clint was waiting for her.

"I am sorry if I worried you, Agent Barton." She said, joining him on the couch.

"Oh no, I just couldn't sleep. You go for a walk or something?" He said, plucking a leaf out of her hair.

"Yes, I could not sleep as well. There is much on my mind."

"You wanna talk about it?" Skadi looked at Clint, unsure of how to answer.

"You have to understand that even though he has done terrible things, Loki is still my brother." Skadi said, waiting for Clint's angry reaction. He moved a strand of her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"I understand. Hey, I won't let him hurt you. I'm not sure why, but I won't."

"Thank you." Skadi said, resting her head on Clint's shoulder. "You are quite warm. It is nice." Clint wrapped an arm around her.

"I thought you liked the cold?"

"I do, but having warmth so close…It's nice." Clint smiled softly at her.

"You should rest, Skadi. I can tell you're tired."

"Yes, good night, Agent Barton." Skadi fell asleep in Clint's warm embrace.

Clint had almost fallen asleep when Steve hurried in.

"Leah and Stephanie are gone!" He shouted, awakening Skadi.

"Loki…Do you have anyway of tracking them?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Then do it. We have to get our sisters back." Tony said, joining them.

"Right, coming Mr. Stark?" Steve asked.

"Hell yeah!" They went off to track the girls and Skadi buried her face in her hands.

"I am so sorry, Agent Barton. I never thought that he would take them."

"We'll get them back Skadi. It's alright. Go back to sleep. You'll need your rest." Skadi looked at him, slight tears in her eyes.

"He is right, sister. You should rest, if we are to face Loki you will need your strength." Thor said, kneeling on the floor next to the couch.

"We will take care of this, brother. Go and check on Jane."

"Thank you sister." With that Thor left. Clint and Skadi sat together, chatting for a bit before falling asleep, in each other's arms. Two hours later Natasha woke them up and they began their search for Leah and Stephanie.


	4. Chapter 4

Clint and Skadi were sitting with Natasha as they flew through the sky. She was trying to see if Leah and Stephanie had been seen in Russia. They had tracked them there.

"Li Kharris. U nyee chernye volosy i zelenye glaza. Odetyĭ v voennuyu formu SSHA." Natasha nodded, writing something down.

"Da yestʹ yeshche odin . Stefani Rodzhers, ona blondinka s golubymi glazami. Ona odeta ... Nu , chto ona odeta , kakamerikanskiĭ flag." She nodded again, writing more down.

"Da, da, spasibo." She hung up, looking at the others.

"You find them?" Tony asked.

"St. Petersburg, someone saw them with Loki and reported it to the police. Leah was fighting back. Stephanie was out cold."

"Well then, lets head to St. Petersburg." Steve changed the planes direction. Soon enough they landed.

It was oddly quiet. No one was walking around. Then a scream rang out.

"Stephie!" Steve yelled.

"Wait, we cannot just rush in. Loki will expecting that." Skadi said. Another scream, painful and full of sorrow.

"Leelee!" Tony yelled.

"Well, well, look at that…You've come to save your friends." Loki's voice came. "How do you except to stop me. I am king!"

"You are no king here! And soon you will not be king anywhere!" Skadi said.

"And you will never be queen!" Skadi let an arrow fly, Loki disappeared as it pierced him.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki asked from behind them. They turned, Leah and Stephanie were with him. Bloody and beaten.

"Stephie…" Steve whispered.

"Leelee…" Tony said, surprised at her appearance.

"Let them go, Loki." Clint said nocking an arrow.

"Now brother." Skadi said doing the same.

"So, it's him isn't it, sister. The one you have vowed to protect."

"It is none of your concern, Loki. Let the girls go."

"I'll let go for a trade."

"Nyet! On khochet, Skadi!" Leah yelled, knowing Loki wouldn't understand Russian. Natasha looked at Loki, then at Leah.

"Ona budet v poryadke. Onaboginya." She said.

"Sokolinyĭ Glaz lyubit yee, Vdova." Natasha looked at Leah and then at Skadi.

"Budet vam dva vse budet v poryadke?"

"Da. YA vytashchitʹ nas iz etogo besporyadka."

"Budʹte silʹnymi." Natasha moved her gaze to Loki. "We can't make that trade."

"You'd leave your friends here?" Loki asked, smiling.

"I don't doubt that they could break free. Be ready for a fight, Loki."

"A fight. I doubt that, they are inj-" He fell to the ground before finishing his sentence. Leah stood there, the ropes used to tie her wrist, laying in the snow.

"You really should tie those tighter next time."

"She's right. You should." Stephanie said, standing as well. It was obvious her injuries were worse.

"You two honestly think you can beat me?" Loki asked, chuckling.

"Hell yeah." Leah said, grabbing a knife out of her boot. Loki chuckled again, leveling his scepter at her throat. Leah didn't even flinch.

"You don't scare me, Loki."

"Oh, but I know what does, Agent Harris." Loki said as he cloned himself, surrounding Leah, but making sure the others could hear.

"Every. Single. Thing."

"I doubt that."

"You fear failure. Like what happened to your dear friend, Liam in Vietnam."

"You have no right to mentioned that."

"I know you dear insanity, even though you get closer and closer every day."

"Shut up."

"I know you fear being bound." Her hands and feet became bound yet nothing was there.

"And I know what you fear the most, what haunts you every night. It must be terrifying to relive that moment." Leah couldn't help but see it. The dark alley way, the man that grabbed her, her dress discarded. The…thing he had done to her.

"L-Like you know…" she muttered, tears stinging her eyes. Loki chuckled and vanished. Skadi shouted something in Ancient Norse as Steve hurried to Leah and Stephanie. Clint followed.

"I got her, Captain. Take care of your sister." Steve nodded, picking Stephanie up. They headed back to Stark Tower, it was silent the entire time.

When they arrived back at Stark Tower, Steve and Tony hurried the injured girls to Banner. Skadi sighed, pacing back and forth outside. Aric watched her concerned.

"I did not mean for any of this to happen. I must go back. It is the only way…" She said, petting her wolf.

"He'll kill you, I won't let that happen." Clint said, brushing her hair away from her face again. It seemed he was always doing that.

"I must go back or he will kill your friends, Agent Barton. He will kill you. I cannot let that happen."

"I can't let him kill you. Skadi, if he kills you, he'll be able to get Thor." As if Thor had waiting for someone to mention him he appeared.

"Sister, you cannot be thinking of going back…"

"I must, brother. Loki will continue to hurt your friends if I do not."

"We are stronger than him and his army. We have all of Asgard on our side…" Thor said, resting a hand on Skadi's shoulder. She sighed looking at Aric. He nodded towards Thor, as if he was telling her to stay.

"We will fight for Midgard just as we would Asgard."

"And when we win, you will become a queen, sister." Skadi smiled at the thought.

"Indeed."

"We should get back inside. We've out here for a loooong time." Clint said, letting out a yawn.

"Right." The three headed in and joined the others on the top floor. Leah and Stephanie weren't with them.

"Stephanie's injuries have her in bed. Leah's trying to clear her head." Natasha told them quietly. They nodded. It was quiet that night. No one saying a single thing.

Translation:

Li Kharris. U nyee chernye volosy i zelenye glaza. Odetyĭ v voennuyu formu SSHA: Leah Harris. She has black hair and green eyes. Dressed in a US military uniform.

Da yestʹ yeshche odin . Stefani Rodzhers, ona blondinka s golubymi glazami. Ona odeta ... Nu , chto ona odeta , kakamerikanskiĭ flag.: Da there's one more. Stephanie Rogers, she's blonde with blue eyes. She's dressed...Well she's dressed like an American flag.

Da, da, spasibo: yes, yes thank you

Nyet! On khochet, Skadi! : No! He wants Skadi!

Ona budet v poryadke. Onaboginya: She'll be fine. She's a Goddess

Sokolinyĭ Glaz lyubit yee, vdova: Hawkeye loves her, Widow

Budet vam dva vse budet v poryadke: Will you two be okay?

Da. YA vytashchitʹ nas iz etogo besporyadka.: Yes. I'll get us out of this mess.

Budʹte silʹnymi: Stay strong


	5. Chapter 5

Skadi awoke to find herself in prison on Jountheim.

"Ah, look at that the Queen is finally awake." Loki said with a sneer. Skadi looked at her brother.

"Loki what are you doing? I am your sister, you cannot do this to me! I am a princess!" Skadi said with as much pride as she could muster.

"You are a traitor! You are not a princess, you are not even my sister!" Loki kneeled down so his face went Skadi's. He grabbed her chin roughly.

"And now I am king on Jountheim, Midgard and Asgard as well."

"Liar! You could never take Asgard!"

"I am!"

"You will not be a respected king! The people will raise above you!"

"Like who? Thor? Nott? Look around you, Skadi." She did so, seeing her brother and sister in the cells surrounding hers. Loki chuckled and walked away.

"Loki! You cannot do this! Loki! LOKI!" But he was gone, everything around Skadi went black. She could hear someone calling her name, they seemed so far away.

"Skadi. Skadi wake up. Skadi, you're dreaming." She blinked awake, her blue eyes meeting Clint's grey. He looked concerned.

"It was just a dream, Agent Barton. There is no need to look so concerned for me." She sat up, brushing her hair out her face.

"You're sure?"

Positive, Agent Barton. How are your friends doing?"

"Stephanie is ready to fight. Leah's still trying to clear her head."

"Have you gone to check on her?"

"Not yet, I was about to when you started screaming."

"Well then, let us go now."

"Alright." They headed towards Leah's room. The door was open and Steve was sitting with her.

"She's starting to remember." He said, glancing towards Clint and Skadi.

"Hey, Kitten…" Clint said, using his nick name for her. "How you holding up?"

"Pretty well, things are starting to come back. Sleep well, Bird Head?"

"Yeah. So…" Clint nodded towards Steve.

"Yeah…"

"Congrats."

"Thanks, Clint."

"Course. Rest up, we'll need you out there."

"Got it." Leah closed her eyes, a peaceful look on her face. Clint smiled as Skadi walked over to him.

"We should go plan. Thor has returned and he knows how Loki fights much better than I do."

"Right…We'll see you Steve."

"See you." Clint and Skadi left the room, going to meet Thor.

Thor was pacing back and forth on the balcony, glancing at the sky every few minutes.

"Brother, please calm down. If Loki comes we will be ready." Skadi said, gently laying a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"I know sister, but he could bring more here. He already has the Chituari, what is to stop him from bringing the Frost Giants?"

"He will not leave his kingdom unprotected." Thor sighed, gripping Mjolnir tightly.

"Thor, Skadi's right. We're ready." Clint said, as he too watched the skies. It was oddly quiet.

"Something is not right. I have to check on Aric." Skadi said, hurrying down. Her wolf, though was gone. She began to panic slightly. It wasn't like Aric to just run off like that.

"Hello again, sister." Loki's voice came from behind her. Skadi turned, her eyes cold.

"Brother."

"Miss me?" He grabbed her tightly and vanished, reappearing miles and miles and miles away in Antarctica.

"Are you foolish, Loki? To take me is a death wish."

"And who will come? You precious Agent Barton, Agent Romanov or maybe even poor broken Agent Harris?"

"You leave out one important person, brother."

"Ah, yes our dear, lovable brother. I thought he was to keep an eye on you?"

"Do not act as if you know these things, Loki."

"Oh, but I do. Thor sent you to keep an eye on me, because he knew I would trust you."

"What do you plan to do to me? Use me as bait?"

"You will see." Loki snapped his fingers, Chituari appearing. Loki raised his scepter, hitting Skadi across the face with it. She looked up at him, small tears stinging her eyes and spit in his face.

"How dare you! I am a king!"

"And I am a princess! You have no right to do this to me. No right at all. You are a traitor and a murder!" Her voice was harsh, her skin losing its porcelain color and taking on a pale icy blue.

"So you can show the monster within you."

"You will always be the bigger monster." She spat, her voice angry.

"Indeed I will be." Skadi looked at Loki, her eyes sad. She hated what she had just called her own brother; when she herself was the same. Loki turned away from her.

"Please brother, give up this poisonous dream. We can return home, to Joutnheim." Loki seemed to relax for a second before turning to face her. His face emotionless.

"No! You have betrayed me." Skadi, sighed knowing it that it wouldn't work.

"I understand, brother."

"Farewell, sister." Loki grabbed his sister, gently this time and returned her to Manhattan. Skadi looked at him, shocked. She smiled softly and returned inside. It was a shock to know that for some reason, he still cared about her. Why, she did not know. What she did know was the a battle was coming and they needed to be ready. She took the elevator up, her mortal clothing fading into her battle armor. When she arrived on the top floor her gaze went to Thor.

"A grand battle is coming, brother. We must be prepared."

"Then let us, prepare sister."

"Agent Barton, Mr. Stark come along." The two nodded and stood. Skadi explained to them what had happened and what she thought was best for them to do.

"So then, that's our plan." Clint said, looking it over. "Hey Kitty, Tasha come check this out." Leah and Natasha walked over, examining the plan to bring Loki down.

"Looks like it me, you and Stephanie, Steve."

"What we reliving the war or something?" Stephanie asked annoyed.

"Guess so."

"So what's our plan of attack?" Steve asked.

"We handle the Chituari on the ground alongside Natasha. Stark has the skies. Clint and Skadi will be on the roof of the Tower."

"Got it." None of them slept that night, they were all preparing for the upcoming battle.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning was quiet, not a sound to be heard. There was no wind blowing or no birds chirping.

"The battle's coming. The quiet before the storm." Leah said, putting her sniper on her back and her pistol on her thigh.

"Good. Then we should be ready, we have planned everything." Skadi said, pulling her hair into a tight ponytail.

"Things don't always go according to plan." Steve said. "Sometimes it takes time, to get what you want." He smiled softly at Leah.

"He's right, but I believe we've waited long enough." Stephanie chimed in.

"Hell yeah we have, it's time we kick this guy's ass." Tony nearly yelled.

"Da, it is." Natasha's voice was emotionless.

"Let's do this." Clint said. The others nodded, taking their positions. The silence took over, than the explosions came. The Chituari and Loki followed.

Steve, Stephanie, Leah and Natasha were trying their best to keep them under control. Suddenly a crash came, Tony having been shot out of the sky.

"Dammit all." Leah hissed, switching to her sniper.

"Go, check on him. We got this, Leah." Natasha told her, nodding towards Tony.

"You and Stephanie gonna be okay, Cap?"

"We got this, ma'am. Go check on him."

"Go while we have them distracted." Stephanie hissed. Leah nodded, hurrying over. It took about two minutes, before Leah got the suit back up.

"Go. We need the skies protected." He nodded, taking off. Leah quickly rejoined her group.

On the roof of Stark Tower Skadi and Clint were hitting every Chituari they targeted. A chuckle came from behind them, and they both turned.

"Hello sister, Agent Barton." Loki said, smirking.

"Brother…"

"I wonder, does he know…" Loki said, looking at Clint.

"Do I know what?" Clint asked.

"Nothing." Skadi said quickly.

"I will show you, Agent Barton."

"NO!" Skadi yelled throwing herself in front of Clint's back, Loki's specter stabbing her right below her heart. Clint turned at the sound of scream.

"S-Skadi…" He breathed out.

"Sister…" Loki said, shocked. He pulled his specter out, dropping it as he did so. Skadi fell, her blood staining the roof. Before Clint or Skadi could do anything Tony blasted Loki. He landed, and picked him up.

"Take him in." Clint whispered, sitting down and pulling Skadi close. Tony nodded, doing so. Seeing their leader defeated the Chituaria retreated. Leah and Natasha hurried to the roof.

"Hawk…" Leah said, slowly walking over.

"Barton…" Natasha whispered.

"Go. I-I need to be alone with her." When Leah saw the tears building up, she whispered something to Natasha in Russian and they went inside.

"D-Do not c-cry for me, Clint. I-I am not worth your tears." Skadi said weakly, it was the first time she hadn't called him Agent Barton. It was then Clint realized that this entire time he had been in love with Skadi and that she felt the same.

"Why did you do it?" H asked, tears falling down his face.

"I c-couldn't let him h-harm you. You m-mean far to m-much to me." Clint was about to answer when Thor landed by them.

"Sister! What happened?" He hurried off, worry all over his face.

"She jumped in front of me." Clint whispered.

"L-Loki would h-have killed him, brother. I c-could not a-allow that to h-happen." Skadi's voice got weaker with every word.

"Shhh, sister you will only make yourself weaker if you continue to speak." Skadi nodded, leaning against Clint.

"It'll be okay, Skadi. I promise." Clint told her, holding her close.

"If I get her back to Asgard, she can be healed." Thor said, Clint nodded passing Skadi to her brother.

"I guess I'll be seeing you, Skadi. To remember me by." He said, giving her one of his arrows.

"F-Farewell, Clint perhaps w-we will meet again s-someday. T-thank you" Skadi smiled looking at Clint one last time before everything went black.

Skadi awoke in her bedroom on Asgard, curled up next to Aric like always.

"Clint…" she whispered, standing up. A knock came and Thor poked his head in.

"We are wanted in the Thorne Room…Queen Skadi."

"I will join you in a moment." Skadi quickly changed into one of her few dresses and then made her way to the Throne Room.

"For years I have dreamed of joining Joutnheim and Asgard, and know it can be done." Odin said, after Skadi and Thor had arrived.

"J-joining as in marriage…?" Skadi asked, shocked. "I-I am honored but my heart belongs to another." She said the last part of her sentence very quietly.

"As does mine." Thor said.

"And who are these people?" Odin asked, looking at the two of them.

"Agent Clint Barton and Jane Foster…" Skadi stated.

"Of Midgard." Thor informed. Odin was silent.

"You have both fallen for Midgardians, and you swear that you truly love them?"

"Yes." Skadi said, with all the confidence of a queen.

"Yes." Thor said, sounding like the king he would soon be. Once again it was silent, this time it lasted much longer. Finally Odin dismissed them. They left quickly, not saying a word to each other. Weeks passed with no more speak of marriage. Skadi spent all her time in her room, playing with Clint's arrow. She was different, she seemed depressed.

After almost four weeks, Skadi finally decided to leave. Thor tried to stop her, when he heard.

"Sister, you are still hurt. Traveling to Midgard could be dangerous." He said, concern filling her voice.

"I must see him, brother. Please, I have to know he is okay."

"Sister…"

"I love him, Thor. More than anything." Skadi was near begging to go.

"Let her go, Thor. You only brought her back to heal her. She is healed." Nott's voice came, as she walked over. Their conversation was louder than they had thought.

"Brother, please…Come with me. You could go and see Jane." Thor looked at Skadi and then at Nott.

"Very well. We will go to Midgard." Skadi hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, brother. Thank you so much." He laughed, hugging her back.

"You are welcome, sister. Now let us return to Midgard."

Clint sighed, watching the sun set, a full can of soda next to him. He missed Skadi more than he had ever missed anyone.

"She'll be back, Clint. Don't worry about it." Leah had told him the other day. How could he not worry? The last time he had seen Skadi Loki had just accidently stabbed her. She was bloody and weak.

'Leah doesn't know what it's like to lose someone she loves.' He found himself thinking, then shook his head. Leah had lost a lot of people and they all knew it. Sighing her finally just lay down on the couch and fell asleep. He dreamt of Skadi, he had since that day. They were usually good, sometimes though he would see her getting stabbed. It was quiet that night.

Not even an hour later, a soft singing awoke Clint. He had to blink to make sure what he was seeing was real.

"Skadi, you're back." He said sitting up and hugging her close.

"I could not stay away. I could not stop thinking of you." She said hugging him back. The familiar warmth surrounding her.

"I couldn't stop thinking of you either. God, I've missed you."

"I have missed you too, Clint." She pulled away from the hug, looking at him with love filled eyes. Slowly Clint leaned in and gently kissed her. Skadi kissed back, quickly and softly.

"We're finally together, Agent Barton."

"I noticed." They kissed again, not noticing Leah and Natasha behind them.

"Well, I guess it's true what they say." Leah said, taking a sip of her scotch.

"And what would that be?" Natasha asked.

"Ne doutez jamais de flèches de Cupidon." Leah said in French. "Never doubt Cupid's arrows."


End file.
